Warriors Life of the Clans: Book 1, Castclan- Settled Again
by Briardust
Summary: New clans, new life. Figured out chapters, so re-make of the original. Some content! Rated T cuz Warriors.
1. Alligiences

ALLEGIANCES

Castclan

Leader: Lilystar- white she-cat with brown, crooked tail and green eyes

Warriors: Clubtail- black tom with brown eyes and a rounded, long tail

Bushwhisker- dark brown tom with black ears, paws, and tail-tip

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Slouchedeye- white tom with narrow, blue eyes

Firetree- red tom

Longfoot- tall red tabby tom

Redbranch- tall red tabby tom

Flowerwhisker- pale brown she-cat, deputy

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Curvedwhisker- hunchbacked brown tom

Redwhisker- Red tom

Apprentice, Runningpaw

Clawheart- red she-cat

Hangingtail- blue she-cat

Stoneclaw- gray tabby tom

Nursery guard: Kitclaw- small, kit-sized silver tom

Queens and kits: Twitchclaw- feisty white she-cat with a black tail-tip; kits Silverkit, silver she-cat, Riverkit, silver tom

Softcloud- white she-cat with pale brown spots; kits Thunderkit, gray tom, Sparrowkit, white tom with black spots, Mountainkit, white tom with silver tail-tip

Elders- Shockedwind- brown tabby tom with a permanently shocked look

Medicine cat- Creeknight, blue tom

Apprentice, Mosspaw

Rogues: Dog- Black tom

Thistle- sandy she-cat

Apprentices:

Mosspaw- gray and white tom with green eyes (Med cat )

Nightpaw- black and brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes (Warrior)

Blackpaw- Black tom with blue eyes ( warrior)

Runningpaw- White tom with green eyes (warrior)


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The Bushes rustled as the gray blue tom slipped toward his destination, knowing what he would find. Sure enough, as he neared the clearing, he heard a rustling and a familiar scent. His heart ached as he called out.

"Orangepaw!"

The flame-colored tom ran toward him, his green eyes shining.

"Greetings, Creeknight."

He touched his brother's muzzle to his and stepped back to see the Castclan Medicine cat looking at him curiously.

"Why have you called me here tonight, when I haven't seen you in seasons? Is trouble on the way to Castclan?" His mew was edged with nervousness as he twitched his plumed tail.

"No, but nonetheless, I must tell you something." Orangepaw watched as his kin's eyes danced with curiosity and excitement.

"Be welcoming. Be careful to whom to, but open your heart to the new and watch your clan flourish." Ignoring the puzzled look on his companion's face, he turned and pushed his way through the reeds behind him.

"Wait!"

But it was too late- Orangepaw had disappeared, leaving only one thought in Creeknight's head- _What could possibly be happening?_


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lilystar gazed around her camp, tail twitching with pleasure. The wind rustled her fur as she stood on top on the sloping hill that viewed her camp, where cats were bustling around. On the far side of the camp, the blueberry bush that sheltered the apprentices rustled as Nightpaw ran to the boulders that hid the medicine cat's den just as Creeknight rushed out. Assuming he had come out to check on the kits in the nursery to her left, she was surprised when she found him beside her. Swiftly checking that the hollow tree sheltering the queens and the rocks below them that held the elders den were clear, he turned his muzzle to Lilystar.

" We need to get Flowerwhisker, Lilystar. Orangepaw visited me in my dream."

"What?" Lilystar was shocked. _I wonder what's wrong!_

Seeing his leader's face, Creeknight hastily added, "Nothing bad, Lilystar." Then he determinedly strode toward the warrior's den, with branches weaving it near the apprentice's den. A minute passed, and then he re-emerged with the pale brown warrior following him grumpily behind him, muttering about being tired after dawn patrol.

As soon as Flowerwhisker saw Lilystar, however, she shook her fur and straightened up. Seconds later they jumped up beside Lilystar. Moments afterward, Creeknight had determinedly explained the situation. Catching their gaping jaws, he added, "I don't have a clue what is means."

"Me neither."

Flowerwhisker looked at both of them and meowed cautiously, "I think it might mean that our clan will be joined with rogues to strengthen us, but that we will have to be careful for traitors." After hastily seeing the bemused expression on her companion's faces, she muttered, "Well, I used to train to be a medicine cat before I switched!" Her tone was a bit defensive.

Later on that night, when Lilystar was eating a vole on the hilltop, she wondered, not about the Starclan apprentice's words, but about Flowerwhisker's.

 _Is there something my deputy isn't telling me?_


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Crouch lower!" The words rang across the hollow, and Blackpaw gritted his teeth. Glancing at Flowerwhisker, his mentor, he lowered himself before springing at his sister Nightpaw. As the clan deputy looked on, he sprang into a leap-and-hold battle move. He leaped onto the black and brown tabby she-cat's back, holding on with sheathed claws.

"Good job!" Bushwhisker, Nightpaw's mentor, was standing on the far edge of the training hollow. Glancing quickly at Flowerwhisker, who nodded, he added, "But, Blackpaw, try to remember to balance when attacking. And Nightpaw-" He cast a glance at the apprentice- " You keep forgetting that in the unlikely circumstance that a cat bigger than you tries this, you can roll out of the way."

Blackpaw groaned. _I can't move my eyes with exhaustion! Poor Nightpaw. She's worked too hard- at least Flowerwhisker lets me eat before I train._ Hearing Bushwhisker calling him, Blackpaw realized that the other cats were headed back to camp.

Back at the hollow, Blackpaw stretched. It had been a moon since the training session about the leap-and-hold, and his muscles were aching from doing the more advanced moves.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" The cry rang across the small valley that was CastClan's camp. Looking up, Blackpaw saw Lilystar on Fallentree, a massive oak that had fallen long ago. Padding over to the center of the clearing, he joined Nightpaw at its base. He looked around at the assembled cats.

Bushwhisker sat grooming himself to the right; behind him, talking excitedly, were Blackpaw, Mosspaw, and Nightpaw's mother and father, Clawheart and Stoneclaw. To their left sat Curvedwhisker and Hangingtail, Runningpaw's parents. Near the nursery sat Twitchclaw and Softcloud, muttering and pushing back their kits. Slouchedeye accompanied his father, Shockedwind, out of the elder's den. The two youngest warriors- Firetree and his brother, Redbranch- settled down behind the apprentices. Creeknight, the medicine cat, slid out of the boulders that were his den with his apprentice and Blackpaw and Nightpaw's brother, Mosspaw, followed him. Flowerwhisker creeped down from Fallentree, where she had been standing and talking with Lilystar, to the base of the massive oak. Soon Redwhisker and Kitclaw, the small, kit-sized nursery guard, sat side by side near the two queens.

"Today we shall celebrate two of the most important ceremonies in clan life." Lilystar began, her gaze sweeping across the assembled cats. "Runningpaw, please step forward."

A murmur swept through the gathered cats. Runningpaw, the oldest apprentice, walked up to the base of Fallentree.

"I, Lilystar, leader of Castclan" Lilystar began, "call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand your noble code, and I recommend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Lilystar looked down from the sky to Runningpaw, who was shivering with a mixture of excitement and fear.

"Runningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

There was no hesitation in Runningpaw's mew as he answered. "I do."

" Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Runningpaw, from this moment you will be known as Runningfox. Starclan honors your courage and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Castclan."

Lilystar jumped down, and Runningfox licked her shoulder when she placed her muzzle on top of his.

" Runningfox! Runningfox! Runningfox!" As the clan chanted his name, the new warrior walked back into the crowd, where cats had already started to gather to congratulate him.

"Wait!" Lilystar leaped back onto Fallentree, and the whole camp went silent. " There will be time for celebration, but that time is not now. Thunderkit, Sparrowkit, and Mountainkit, please step forward."


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The kits eyed each other nervously. "Sparrowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sparrowpaw. Your mentor will be Firetree. I hope Firetree will pass down all he knows to you. Firetree, please step forward." As the new mentor obeyed, Lilystar continued. "Firetree, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Shockedwind, and you have shown yourself to be brave and caring. You will be mentor of Sparrowpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know to him."

And so the apprenticing began. Afterwords, Thunderpaw and Mountainpaw went to speak to their mentors, Clubtail and Hangingtail.

"Hey, Mountainpaw!" Blackpaw saw Nightpaw trot over. "How exciting- you're an apprentice with me now!" Beaming, she rubbed against her new denmate.

As soon as she saw Blackpaw watching, however, Nightpaw muttered and turned away, looking embarrassed. Blackpaw sighed as his sister shot him a defiant glance. _I knew that Nightpaw would eventually fall in love- but I thought I would have more_ time _._ He padded away, his mind wandering to the sparrow on top of the fresh-kill pile.

Lilystar gazed down as the meeting broke up. She had that anxious feeling that came with naming a new warrior. She knew how hard it had been for Runningfox to train without his sister, Sweetpaw, who had died on the Thunderpath. _Maybe we should train the apprentices- it's only sunhigh._

As Lilystar padded over to Flowerwhisker to ask if she would like to train with the younger cats, her deputy walked right into her.

"Lilystar!" She exclaimed, shocked. "I need to talk to you."

Lilystar gazed suspiciously at the senior warrior, then shrugged. "What?"

Flowerwhisker glanced around. "Follow me." She led out of camp, and into the forest.

Her leader padded after her, confused, as her deputy wound through the forest. Lilystar noticed that Flowerwhisker seemed unnerved- her tail was flicking at random intervals, as if flies were annoying her.

Soon they arrived at the cliffs that separated Castclan territory from the thick undergrowth that stretched as far as a cat could see.

Flowerwhisker looked nervously around once, then sat down facing her leader. As Lilystar settles down, she began to speak.

" I need to tell you something very important, and I would really like you to listen carefully."

Her urgent tone set the white-and-brown she-cat at attention.

" I'm expecting kits."

Lilystar blinked in surprise. But really, did she see it coming? Flowerwhisker's belly was definitely larger- Lilystar was soon wondering how she had missed it before.

"Who with?"

For once, Lilystar could only think of those words, but Flowerwhisker only nodded. " I thought you would ask." Her deputy replied calmly. " I have been secretly meeting with a rouge for a season now- and he will be father to my kits."

The usually calm leader hissed in surprise, and then realized it must have sounded frightening. Almost instantly, her deputy's eyes got wide, and Lilystar could tell that the conversation was taking an unexpected turn.

" H-his name is Dodge. He is really lovely, and- and- I want him to join the clan. I know it sounds sudden, but it needs to happen soon. My kits should be due soon- Creeknight has been eyeing me for a while."

Lilystar was about to reply, but stopped as soon as she opened her mouth. A wave of unfamiliar scent hit her tongue, and she knew at once who it must be.

She rounded on Flowerwhisker, hissing harshly now. " You _brought him here?_ "

As if in answer, a heavily muscled black tom with yellow eyes stepped out of the shadows. Standing over small Lilystar, he seemed as big as the moon. When he spoke, however, his voice was surprisingly gentle.

" Yes, she did. I am Dodge," he began, sitting down calmly, "and I would like to join…. Castclan."

"And.. but…" Lilystar couldn't find words. Who would be deputy? This wasn't allowed! What would Starclan think!?

And dodge! He had no place in Castclan- or ANY clan, for that matter!

Breathing heavily, Lilystar made her decision. "OK. Dodge… can stay, and so- so can you."


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ripples of shock swept through the clan as the warriors and medicine cat looked up at their leader. Lilystar stood atop the rock, uncomfortable at best, and Mosspaw thought he detected a glimmer of fear in her eyes. Though, should she be afraid, she would have good reason. So many things could go wrong! Dodge could turn, and Flowerwhisker's kits! That was another things altogether-

Mosspaw's train of thought was cut off abrupthly as he realized that Lilystar had started making Dodge an apprentice.

" Dodge, you have reached… the age to enter our clan." Mosspaw detected the lack of confidence in his leader's words- for the age of six moons surely did not apply to this big, burly tom.

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dodgepaw. Your mentor will be Clawheart. I hope Clawheart will pass down all she knows to you."

The startled red she-cat stepped up, quickly grooming her chest fur.

"Clawheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Shockedwind, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be mentor of Dodgepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Mosspaw stared hard at the herb that Creeknight had asked him to identify.

" Blackberry leaves- for bee stings?" At once he knew that he had answered incorrectly. Creeknight was watching him critically.

"Try again."

" Hmm….. Burnet? For strength?"

"NO! Ugh." Creeknight shoved the herbs out of the way. "Its beech leaves!"

As soon as the young apprentice was told, he knew it- originally used by the mighty Thunderclan to carry traveling herbs, the broad serrated leaves pronounced themselves. Frustrated, Mosspaw flicked his tail.

"How about this, Mosspaw? Me and the new apprentice's mentors can train you for battle with the little ones." Creeknight had a twinkle in his eye, and Mosspaw was at once rushed with the sense of battle. Seeing his apprentice's eyes light up, Creeknight flicked his tail to signal the exit of the den.

"Huh? We're training with… Mosspaw?" Mountainpaw felt a sense of dread. What would the medicine cat in training know?

Soon, they were at the training clearing. Sparrowpaw and Thunderpaw faced off, while Mountainpaw found himself facing Mosspaw. As the mentors started a lecture about medicine cat rules and defensive moves, Mountainpaw saw his rival's eyes gleam. Soon he was attacking the older cat, and he was beaten back many more times than expected.

"Hey, guys!"

Looking around, Mountainpaw saw Nightpaw rushing towards him, eyes gleaming. Looking around, she nodded to her brother Mosspaw. Creeknight and Mosspaw headed off, and before Mountainpaw could even ask, Hangingtail responded.

"Yes, you can go."

Mountainpaw scurried off with his companion. Running together across the ground, neither of them knew where they were going until they reached the herb patch near the Breezeclan border. As a hot, dry wind blew up, they sat and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Nightpaw?"  
"Yes, Mountainpaw?"

"I love you."

The words came out of nowhere- in fact, Mountainpaw immediately regretted his decision. But soon, Nightpaw was wrapped around him, her tail finding his back.

"I love you, too."


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blackpaw gritted his teeth. Mountainpaw and Nightpaw were alone? Preposterous!

The trees rustled as The two young cats entered the camp.

"Great! Where have you b-" Blackpaw cut off short as he saw their expressions.

"Lilystar!"

Fear edged Nightpaw's mew. Blackpaw glanced nervously towards her as Lilystar approached, scorn in her gaze.

"What is this?" The Castclan leader shook her head angrily. Then she stopped short and looked along Mountainpaw's flank.

Blackpaw curiously peered closer, and instantly recoiled. Along the young tom's fur were deep scratches.

" Breezeclan! Territory! Invasion! ARGHHHHHHHHHH!"

His sister's mew was terrified. Before anyone could respond, a swarm of cats spread like a blanket over the camp. Yowling with rage, Lilystar flicked her tail, signaling attack.

 **Sorry short chapter!**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lilystar threw herself at the nearest Breezeclan warrior, a young silver she-cat named Riverflower.

Riverflower twisted around at the last moment, raking the leader's face.

Yowling in shock, the she-cat lashed out. Without even thinking, she had made a deep gash above her eye. Then she was slashing her nose. In surprise, Riverflower didn't have a chance to defend herself before a black-and-brown blur flashed upon her. Riverflower was bowled over before she could think, and Nightpaw's weight pinned her. Hearing a terrified yowl, Lilystar left the now viciously battling young cats to rush to… Creeknight's side? Two Breezeclan toms, both solid gray, were sulking around the medicine cat's den, snarling at the terrified tom in between them. Suddenly one lashed out and got him across the nose, earning a yowl. Lilystar bounded over, but before she could reach Creeknight, he had lashed back out and was wrestling with the tom, holding surprising weight and landing blows along with Mosspaw, who had joined the fight as soon as he was touched by a stray claw.

Lilystar whirled to face the second gray tom with blue eyes, and recalled Raintalon. Slashing out with a yowl, she hit his cheek before he jumped. Bowled over, Lilystar found herself facing the snarling cat. Going limp and lifeless, she tried to fool the wise tom. Instead, he took advantage of her and slashed open her ear, sending a warm trickle of blood down her. Soon they were brawling like there was no tomorrow, and one matched the other- for where Lilystar had skill, Raintalon had youth.

"Breezeclan, retreat!" Confused, the Castclan leader noticed that Softcloud and Twitchclaw were yowling with pain, deep gashes along both of their sides.

Breezeclan warriors Fernstep and Meadowember were rushing off with Silverkit and Riverkit.

 _ **So, Even though Softcloud's kits were apprenticed, she still defended the nursery- that's why she was yowling. Just clearing that up! And sorry for the no updates.**_


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blackpaw shook himself awake and grumpily trudged out of the apprentice's den. The Gathering was tonight, and he had tossed and turned at the thought.

 _I've only been to two Gatherings ever since I began training_ 4 _moons ago!_ He thought. _I better go this time!_

Blackpaw padded back to camp after successfully hunting with Nightpaw. Maybe, he thought, this would clear up any sort of tension between them. When they hunted, their brains and hearts reminded them of their kin, and they stalked as one.

Once Blackpaw had dropped his fat pigeon in the fresh-kill pile, however, he saw Nightpaw carry one of her three mice over to Mountainpaw. Gritting his teeth, he picked a thrush from the pile and walked over to Mosspaw, who had just come out of the medicine cat's den.

"Want to share?"

"Sure."

As Blackpaw settled down with his brother, he eyed his sister angrily. Noticing, Mosspaw spoke up.

"You're being quite stupid, you know."

His remark unbalanced the young tom; for he was used to his brother being kind, and sweet, and gentle- nothing like the angry cat that shared prey with him now.

Looking up to see his brother shocked, Mosspaw reacted. "Well, you are! You think you're so special, that you don't need someone to rely on, but fine! Why is it your concern if she fancies him? They love each other, that much is clear? Are you taking that privilege for granted?"

And suddenly, it hit Blackpaw why his brother was behaving like he was.

It wasn't about his 'support' of a relationship.

It was him wishing that he could have the choice of one.

 _ **Dunn Dunn Dunn… cliffhanger! Meh, not really, but…**_

 _ **I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I kind of hit a writer's block, and I am busy. School is out, though, so hopefully I will be able to write more.**_

 _ **Happy Belated Birthday to me! Yay! I am between -50 million and infinity! YASSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 _ **Crazily yours,**_

 _ **Briardust**_


End file.
